Fireside fantisies
by Funperson
Summary: hinatas final attempt to win naruto's heart goes further than she really expected


Fire Side Fantasies

**Fire Side Fantasies **

Rated M

Hinata/Naruto

Note: guys this is my first lemon, so please any reviews will help me on my next story. And I do use the words god and hell but not in a offensive way, I do not use it in religious terms so please don't take it as an offence, and I suck at spelling so please excuse any errors I may have!

**SUMMERY:** Hinata has been held by her shy nature and is sick of missing all the "action" going on around her, what better to curb this than by showing Naruto how she truly feels!!

It was mid summer, the squads have talked the leaders into taking them camping, and the night was hot… Hinata had planned on turning her innocent life around, after watching everyone around her going out and having sex she was tired of being the last on standing and she wanted Naruto!! The stars overhead, the bright full moon bathing the camps the fires could be seen flickering out of the tree tops!!

"Hey Naruto………..would you like to go to my tent and watch the fire??" Hinata squeaked barley loud enough for Naruto to hear her. She was staring at the ground when Naruto turned around, and was really blushing. But something about Hinata wasn't the same, it could have been that her purple hair was now about shoulder length or the fact that she wasn't wearing her boyish coat, but what ever it was Naruto was star struck to see this Hinata, this shy little girl staring there. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What Hinata, did you say something?" Naruto asked her scratching her head, the look on her face could only be matched by the look in her eyes, they seemed to sparkle.

"Nothing I just w-wanted to know……….WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO MY TENT AND WATCH THE FIRE WITH ME!!" Hinata screamed with a sigh of relief taking a great burden off her back. Naruto stood there in discontent

"Oh yeah, hehe why not. Yeah sure I will go with you. Why what's going on?" Naruto was smiling at her trying not to show the desire to he had to just grab her on the spot and just kiss her!

Down at the lone camp out from the others now sat Hinata just staring at the fire, waiting for the man of her dreams to come through the bushes and be with her at the fire. And sure enough here comes Naruto through he bush walking right over to her, he sat next to her, she was in extice, she sat there looking at the way his blonde hair glowing like the sunset bathed in the fire light. Her eyes glimmered at the beauty that is this wild man sitting next to her "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" noticing that she was staring at him.

"Wha-What oh, oh yeah I am fine, why what does it look like something is wrong, yes there is something wrong. You see I..I..I, I LOVE YOU!! Hinata was standing up at this point looking down on naruto, her cheeks were red and she seemed to be out of breath. The dazeling image infront of her was that naruto who is normally really playfull and fun was now staring at her seriously, the gaze unbroken, his yellow hair now a sunset orangish color.

"Hinata, I , I, I love you to, I don't know what it is but lately I have been longing to be with you, you who has always been there next to me ever since I was a little boy at the ninja academy!" naruto was looking into hinata's baby blue eyes, the love that sparked between them could start a fire. Hinata sat back down at naruto's side leaning over on his shoulder gazing into the beutifal fire that was heating them, she could feel her nipples get hard as naruto started to stroke her hair, she looked up at him. She saw him looking down at her, they moved closer, and there lips moved into a kiss, not that of dominance, not that of fun, but that of love and desire, of lust. There lips stayed locked for what seems to be an eternity, there bodies warmed each other as they locked themselves into each others loving kiss!

Naruto broke off, and stared at the girl that he was sure to be perfect, " Hey hinata are you sure about this?, I mean I don't want to rush you into anything." And hinata looked down. Staring into the ground, Then with a smile she placed her index finger on his lips with a long shhhhhh, she took a step back and took off the over shirt she was wearing, the tanktop under that was nearly ripping at the seems of her chest, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and walked back over to naruto, throwing herself back onto him, she started to suck on his neck, he started to coo, the night was going to be good in naruto's view, "Hey hinata wait a second, I need to do something." Naruto slowly backed away, unzipping his coat and taking his weights off, "okay hinata come on I am ready!"

Hinata teased him by sucking on her fingers, Hinata wasn't playing around she was serious about her summer vow to get Naruto and tonight was the night she had chosen to make her move! "Come on naru baby…" Hinata teased. She was still blushing but underneath all that beautiful purple hair it was a major turn on. The cold night air was wafting into the heat of the fire and the humidity had caused Naruto to start sweating the beads traveling down his back as Hinata came closer to him, when she got to him she rubbed up against him, she was not going to back down, but at the same time she wanted to ease into it, she didn't want to rush Naruto and scare him away! "Hey Naruto are you okay??" Hinata said in a cute little voice, the bulge in naruto's pants started to grow as hinata started to run her hands into his hair, she was seducing him and it seemed to be working by the way the bulge went from growing into a giant tent.

Naruto could see hinata's nipples hardening, he slowly moved his hands forward and started to massage them, Hinata went into sheer extice, he could tell she wanted more, he pulled a kunai knife and cut the shirt at the back, her shirt fell of showing she wasn't wearing a bra, the large breasts could have easily been D's or double C's she was going to be bigger than Lady Tsunade yet she didn't seem to have many back problems with the way she was moving, he started to rub her boobs again the pure erotica was pushing Hinata into a frenzied state of pleasure. She began sucking on naruto's neck again. Hinata moved her hand down to the swelled manhood that had grown in naruto's pants, she began to rub on Naruto gently forcing her hand up and down the shaft of his huge cock, the size seemed to surprise if not astound Hinata she couldn't really get her hand around it, Hinata couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into!

" Hinata this cannot continue like this, either we lose some cloths or not do this at all!!" Hinata was one step ahead of him as she dropped naruto's pants, pulling down his boxers, the bonner that was sitting enbetween his knees, hinata placed the girth in her mouth trying to fit it all in her mouth, she didn't know quite what she was doing so she tested and experimented she tried sucking on it like a straw then she started to go up and down his shaft, she seemed to find his sweet spot his back arched as he started to moan, she had finaly found a way to make naruto her slave, yet it wasn't her intention, she started to move off, but naruto grabbed her and slid her up to face level he moved into her with a kiss, as he slowly rubbed her back, going lower he grabbed her ass, and with one good push threw her into the ground, he looked down at her with a passionate look.

"Naruto what are you doing are you going to fuck me or keeping looking at me?" she lowered her hand and started to play with herself, she could feel herself start to get wet. Naruto got on top of her slowly inching his way into her trying not to be to rough, trying to be gentle he pressed himself deeper, and deeper into her, she started to wince in pain before he broke her hieman and her virginity was gone faster than the evening started, the fire warmed there bodies as naruto started to pump into her she started to moan wrapping her legs around his and scratching his back she was moaning and naruto understood why as her walls pressed in around him, he could feel himself getting an orgasm, yet hinata seemed to have beaten himself to it as she started moaning and screaming into the night.

"Fu, fu, fuck m,m,meeeee she was moaning she was trying not to be to loud but the great size of naruto forcing his way into her mad her scream uncontrollably, her hair was getting into her mouth she tried to kiss naruto but couldn't find the breath to get into her. Hinata didn't know what to do she felt as though she had died her heart was racing she could see naruto sweating above her, she was watching the sweat beads orange from the fire light speck down his blonde hair and into his face as he started to push harder and harder into her, she then felt him hit the very bottom of her pussy she couldn't take it he hit a spot that caused her to just scream in pleasure, she started to arch her back as she pressed her boobs into his chest. " oh god oh god oh god don't stop. Yes yes, yes don't stop don't stop harder harder come on!!" she was cumming all over naruto's huge size and naruto could feel this as he felt himself cum at the same exact time.

Hinata rolled over when naruto got off of her and she layed next to him, throwing her arm around him she could hear him snoring. "Good night my foxy man, and thank you for filling my fantisies!" she fell asleep the fire at her back laying right next to naruto, There they slept in peace and bliss, in a puddle of there genetice juices.

So what did you think I know it was sort of fast and nothing really good, but please review, I need to know what you think so I can make it better, that and I might make more on this section, so again please review I don't care if its dirty or not!


End file.
